


come my darling homeward bound

by venusrosy



Category: The Shining (1980), The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Ghosts, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Short & Sweet, Supernatural Elements, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy
Summary: In the midst of rising tensions at the Overlook Hotel, a mysterious spirit begins to guide Brenda on how to help the family escape





	come my darling homeward bound

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Show Yourself" from Frozen 2, which sort of influence this work! I do not own The Shining or the Frozen franchise! Only Brenda and the ghost mentioned in the summary :)

Brenda sat locked in her room, terrified of what was going on downstairs. Danny was in his own room, placed there by a horrified Wendy. He had a ring of bruises and she knew exactly who, or rather, _what_ , had caused them.

There was more commotion and yelling and Brenda clasped her hands over her ears. It was happening again, she knew it. She knew it would happen. Brenda even volunteered to stay here to make sure it didn't, but it still did. How could she have been so stupid? The hotel always knew. 

_Somebody, just please, help,_ she whispered in her head. No one would hear it, she knew that. Danny was unresponsive because of fear and Dick was all the way in Florida. 

_Ah ah ah ah_

Brenda's head snapped up, looking around. That voice...where did it come from? It wasn't just in her head. It felt real. Despite her better judgement, Brenda wrapped her green sweater tighter around her arms and let herself out of the room.

_Ah ah ah_

There was the voice again. It was a singing voice. One that sounded vaguely familiar. It was leading her...somewhere. Brenda wasn't sure where, but the voice didn't feel malicious like the entity in room 217 or the Gold Ballroom. Brenda could sense it wasn't evil. The singing voice led her down a hallway that was very specific, and her heart clenched. The next hallway down was where her family's old room was located. The one where her family was slaughtered like pigs. As she got further down she swore she could feel cold hands and child's laughter. The trace of her family. Whatever spirit this was, had a sick sense of humor, and Brenda was starting to doubt her trust in it.

"Okay, this isn't funny. Whatever spirit you are, please show me who you are so I know how to trust you. Show yourself. I need answers." Brenda said, crossing her arms and tapping her white Keds against the hexagonal print carpet.

"Brenda, darling, you can't even trust your own mother?"

Brenda turned around, and there stood her mother. Her eyes welled with tears. Her mother's singing always helped soothe her, and now, it was here to save her.

"Mommy..." she whispered, before running into her arms.

She was ice cold and smelled like blood, but Brenda couldn't care less. Her mother was here, that's all that mattered.

"Brenda, the snowcat is broken. Jack broke it intentionally. The spirits got him like they did Dad. You're strong, my dear. Fight him. Knives in the kitchen, Wendy's baseball bat. Trick him. Do whatever you and Danny can to stop in."

"I'll try, Mom, really, I will. I survived this place once. I can certainly do it again."

"I know you can. I'm so proud of you. Your father is too, even if he's forgot who he was."

Brenda smiled, tears flowing down her cheek, before sighing the mentin of her father. She'd run into him, and flung her arms around him and he shoved her off, claiming she needed to be corrected. It broke her heart. She'd seeb Ruthie and Janis around, too. They still remembered. 

"I love you, Mom. I miss you everyday."

"I miss you too, sweetheart, and I love you very much. Now go, do what you can. Best of luck my sweet Brenda."

"Goodbye, Mom."

The spirit of her mother vanished, and she was alone again. Two little girls in blue dresses waved at her, and she smiled. Ruthie and Janis.

Taking a deep breath, Brenda exited the hallway. She had a job to do. and she sure as hell wasn't letting anyone die this time.


End file.
